


Братья наши меньшие

by Isovaleric



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isovaleric/pseuds/Isovaleric
Summary: Как в голове свинарник разводить, так тараканов мы не боимся...





	Братья наши меньшие

Грохот, звон, вопль, снова какой-то грохот, всё одновременно… И так не скучающему Линку внезапно стало очень ещё веселее. Скучающему Тимкампи — ещё веселее, так как он, не удержавшись на косичке мгновенно подорвавшегося Говарда, улетел куда-то в сторону окна совсем не на своих родимых крыльях.

И предстала неискушённому взору такая картина: на полу вилка, ложечка маленькая, лужа большая, осколки трёх тарелок, чашки (наверное, точнее определить не получалось) и чего-то ещё, ещё хуже поддающегося определению. На стене — художественные потёки, судя по желтизне, чая, на столе — лужа его же, плавно перетекающая в лужу на полу, опрокинутая чашка, перевёрнутое блюдце и злой и перепуганный одновременно Неа.

Перья, созданные практически рефлекторно, пришлось убрать — врагов нигде особо не наблюдалось… если не считать самого подселившегося паразита.

Глаза величайшего из Ноев потихоньку переставали выражать первобытный ужас и начали — обыкновенное недовольство, разве что сейчас особенно ярко выраженное.

Говард испытал не меньшее, поскольку проблемы понять не мог, а бардак видел гораздо лучше, чем хотелось бы. И осознавал не менее чётко, что убирать придётся именно ему, а не великому, прекрасному, очень занятому своими великими делами и размышлениями, наверное, о том, какой бы ещё гадостью его, Линка, подбесить.

— Что тут вообще происходит?! — возопил он почти как домохозяйка со стажем, увидевшая горячо любимого муженька за не очень удачной, мягко говоря, готовкой.

Это сравнение пришло ему самому в голову и заставило только разозлиться ещё сильнее.

— И тебе привет. — ядовито отозвался Неа.

— Очень информативно.

— Не без этого.

— Слезай.

— Не-а.

— Имя я твоё уже выучил, честное слово. Слезай.

Ситуация становилась всё более идиотской и почему-то при этом всё менее раздражающей… для Линка. Какой она казалась Неа, было не очень понятно, хотя смотрел тот ну просто очень красноречиво.

Линк недоумённо оглядел помещение ещё раз. За исключением творящегося безобразия, всё было нормально и спокойно: никого не было, никого и быть не собиралось, лужа на полу пополнялась, лужа на столе убывала, солнышко в окно светило, оправляющийся от стресса таракан выползал из-под осколков, стол под Неа, кажется, должен был сейчас сломаться…

Стоп.

— Неа… — слабо простонал Говард. — Ты… тараканов боишься?!

Ответ, если он, цензурный, вообще был, потонул в грохоте не выдержавшего стола.


End file.
